A healthy or relaxing lifestyle is desired by many individuals. To achieve a healthy and relaxing lifestyle, nutritious food is necessary. Nutritious food can include, for example, fruit juices or vegetable juices. Additionally, vendors, employers, service providers (e.g., restaurants, hotels, and resorts), stadiums/arenas, and many other businesses also have many customers who demand refreshments which can include fruit or vegetable juices.
While the process of juicing the fruits or vegetables may seem straight-forward from a high viewpoint, this high viewpoint is not accurate from a closer viewpoint because this juicing process is actually expensive for the juice provider. There are reasons why the juice provider will incur expenses in the juicing process. For example, the skins and seeds of particular fruits (or vegetables) are typically needed to be removed prior to juicing. This requirement of removing the skins and seeds often requires some form of manual labor which adds to the costs of the juice provider. Additionally, manual labor costs will often increase for juicing higher numbers of fruits or vegetables because the workers will have to work longer hours or/and the workers will receive more per-piece compensation for juicing the higher number of fruits and/or vegetables. Additionally, if the supplies of fruits or vegetables are plentiful for juicing, then there would be a need to quickly juice these supplies before they spoil or become rotten, or so that the juices are quickly commercially available in the marketplace.
Therefore, there is a continuing need to quickly and efficiently juice the fruits (or vegetables) without first having to remove the fruit skin (or vegetable skin), so that the costs and complexities in juicing are reduced. Based on the above discussion, the current technology is limited in its capabilities and suffers from at least the above constraints and deficiencies.